


Brahms Head cannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Brahms Head cannons

I loved your Brahms story! Can you do some head cannons for him being in love with the reader whos scared of the dark.   
\- Brahms would almost instantly understand. He had been scared of the dark as a child, but when he was made to go into the wall, he got used to it. It was almost a forgotten memory.   
\- He first notices that you sleep with a light on. Maybe not your bedroom light, but the bathroom or hallway light. when you first arrive, he just assumed it was because it was a new place for you, but you would get used to it.   
\- When you run for the first time after you stumble across him, you swing open the front door and freeze. It was pitch black tonight with dark clouds. There was no moon or stars.   
Brahms would falter when he finds you. why hadn’t you run?   
Then it would hit him like a ton of bricks. You were terrified of the dark. He saw your small shaking frame as you stared out into darkness.  
he cautiously approaches you, holding out his hands.   
“Don’t go into the dark.” He’d call to you, carful not to frighten you too much. But his voice would still cause you to jump and look at him like deer caught in headlights.  
He’d managed to guide you away from the door and sit you in the sitting room in front of the fire. He makes you your favourite drink and snack and bring it to you.   
You’d agree to stay. Which would surprise him. What would surprise him even more was when you were still there in the morning.   
\- One night, he was up when he hears soft sobbing.   
He sits up in his bed, looking around before getting up. But when he goes to turn on his bedroom light, he would realise.   
The power was out.   
The sound of your sobs sent a jolt through his body as he grasps in his drawer for matches and heads to the sitting room. He would work quickly and quietly before going up to your room with a candle in hand.   
When he opens the door and sees you with your arms wrapped around yourself in a ball, his heart would break. He’d call your name and approach you. when you looked up at him with big teary eyes, he’d drop to one knee in front of you and offer his hand. When you took it, he would guide you down to the sitting room which was now filled with candles and a fire which lite up the room.   
The rest of the night would be spent on the sofa, his arms locked securely around you as you slowly but surely calm down and even drift back off into sleep.   
\- After that, he made sure you had candles and matches in your room as well as a torch.   
\- When it comes up that you don’t come and find him in the walls because its too dark, he’ll hang fairy lights to guide your way and keep you safe.   
\- After another power cut, you would come find him with your torch and a lite candle. It would confuse him. You had light, why would you need him? Youd place the candle and torch on the side. Then you would crawl into his bed beside him, cuddling into him.   
Brahms heart would explode with joy as he wraps his arms around you.   
\- Despite your fear of the dark, Brahms found himself wishing for the lights to go out. It was selfish, yes. But he just wanted you back in his arms.   
Of course, after one night he became addicted to sleeping beside you. so the second you offer for him to sleep in with you, he would jump at the opportunity.   
\- A very small part of him is thankful for your fear, however messed up his gratefulness seemed. Because it allowed him a chance to prove himself as a protector and guardian. And, after a make out session, even a lover.


End file.
